gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza 3
This article is about the 2017 film. For other uses, see Gabriel Garza 3 (disambiguation). Gabriel Garza 3 is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and released by Universal Pictures. It is the third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series and the sequel to 2014's Gabriel Garza 2. Directed by Frans Vischer, co-directed by Craig Kellman, and written by Tom Wheeler, the film features the reprised voices of Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, and Sarah Jessica Parker from the first two films, Jenny Slate and Ariel Winter from the first film, Isla Fisher and Jake T. Austin from the second film, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Odeya Rush, Will Arnett, Janelle Pierzina, and Andy Samberg. In the film, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, Lily, Lester and the Elves find a blue baby clay blob who has an ability to morph into things under the bushes and call him Aqua, and later on, Gabriel gets a crush on a beautiful girl named Megan Brown. However, Gabriel and his pals face a problem they never expected: the return of Gabriel's old nemesis Vio, who controls Seth Oram, a new kid at Gabriel's school, to speak in an annoying voice to take over The Wacky Pack's voices, and Gabriel's old ex-girlfriend Claire Jones unexpectedly reunites with Gabriel for the first time in years. The film premiered on June 21, 2017 in Los Angeles and is scheduled to be released in the United States in 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D on July 5, 2017, by Universal Pictures. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza, an intelligent and kind-hearted boy. *Odeya Rush as Megan "Meg" Brown, a innocent and beautiful girl whom Gabriel falls in love with. *Ariel Winter as Claire Jones, Gabriel's ex-girlfriend. Winter previously voiced Gaby in the first film. *Will Arnett as Vio, a mastermind obsessed with wiping out Gabriel and the Wacky Pack. *Eddie Deezen as Seth Oram, a dim-witted student whose annoying voice is being controlled by Vio to track down the Wacky Pack's voices. *Seann William Scott as Roge, Gabriel's oldest adoptive brother and the leader of the Wacky Pack. *Ashton Kutcher as Leno, Gabriel's middle adoptive brother and a member of the Wacky Pack. *Josh Gad as Cole, Gabriel's youngest adoptive brother and a member of the Wacky Pack. *Matthew Broderick as Loy, a scientist and inventor and Roge, Leno, Cole's brother. *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Cole's girlfriend. *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother. *Michael Wildshill as the Elves. *Jenny Slate as Blues, Roge's former friend-turned-enemy who was brought back by Vio and now serves her to defeat Gabriel and his friends. *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith, a nurse in Gabriel's school. *Andy Samberg as Macky WaBaa, Loy's old friend since the first grade. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother. *Hayden Panettiere as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's sister. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam, a student who was waylaying Gabriel into traveling with her. *Hayden Rolence as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend. He was previously voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit in the second film. *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor. *Ed Helms as Adventurer. *Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara. *Finn Wolfhard as Northern Boy. *Dee Bradley Baker as Clef, Blues's henchman. *Michael Gough as Nob, Blues's henchman. *Corey Burton as Mikey, Blues's henchman. *Wally Wingert as Joe, Blues's henchman. *Fred Tatasciore as Meg's father. Tatasciore previously voiced a middle-aged father in the first film. *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher in his class. Wahlgren was one of the additional voices in the first film. *Tom Kenny as Bibu. *John Cygan as Tiny Spaceman. *Jan Rabson as Shougo. *Richard Kind as AAAA. *Tress MacNeille as Violet. *Jack Angel as Structure. *Brad Garrett as Kozu. *Yuri Lowenthal as Paint Boy. Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jim Cummings *Bob Bergen *Pam Marsden *Bill Farmer *John DiMaggio *Laraine Newman *Danny Mann *Erica Rivinoja *Lori Alan *Billy West *John Bryant *Rob Paulsen *Clancy Brown *John Cohen *Mona Marshall *Jess Harnell *Mickie McGowan *Gregg Berger *Gary Hall *James Kevin Ward *Craig Kellman *Geo G. *Kath Soucie *H. Lee Peterson *Grey Griffin *Tara Strong *Kevin Michael Richardson *Jason Marsden *Ashley Johnson *Lauren Tom Production In July 2014, Teresa Cheng, the film's producer, said before the second film's release that Universal Studios and Gingo Animation were "talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level". In September 2014, Universal and Gingo announced a third installment in the Gabriel Garza reboot series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots (2011), writing the screenplay. Geo G., the director of the first two films, could not direct the third film because he was busy directing Imagimals, although he is still staying involved via executive producer. On December 23, 2014, Gingo announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard artist on the first two films, will direct the third film as his directorial debut, with John Cohen returning to produce it. Co-writer Dan Fogelman, who also co-wrote Gabriel Garza (2011), said of the return to the series roots, "As we all know about Gabriel Garza and his people, we wanted bring back the old school characters like Claire and Vio so that Gabriel can reunite his love with Claire since she was absent in the first movie, and for Vio, Gabriel must face against him to stop him for world domination as usual. Gabriel and Jan were back together in the second movie, so why not bring Claire and Vio back in the third movie? When we looked at what would be next for Gabriel, we wondered what that would be like both as a young boy, and also for what he was dealing with in the rest of his life." In February 2015, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, has expressed interest in reprising her role. In September 2015, it was reported that Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, and Sarah Jessica Parker will reprise their roles as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and Christine. On December 21, 2015, it has been announced that Andy Samberg, a newcomer to the series, will join the cast. In August 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel Garza, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first two films, whose voice has deepened since reaching adulthood. In addition to Drucker, Jenny Slate was revealed to return the role as Blues from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Isla Fisher confirmed that her character Lily Stampla will return. It was also confirmed that Jake T. Austin will return as Lester Stampla. In December 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown, Gabriel's love interest, and Will Arnett would play Vio. Soundtrack On April 22, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would return to score the film. James L. Venable, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first two films, did not return for the third installment due to dropping out of the film because of "creative differences". The soundtrack will be released on June 26, 2017 by Back Lot Music. As with the first two films, the film soundtrack will be recorded at Mutato Muzika Studios. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, except as noted. Coming soon! Release Gabriel Garza 3 was initially set for November 18, 2016, but in June 2015, the film was pushed back to July 5, 2017, a slot previously occupied by Computeropolis 4. This was due to Universal's satisfaction with the successful July 2014 release of Gabriel Garza 2 and desire to exploit fully the merchandising potential of a summer film. Other territories such as Europe and Asia will receive the film between August and November 2017. It premiered on June 21, 2017, at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on December 20, 2016 and was later attached to Sing the following day. The first theatrical trailer was released on March 2, 2017, and was later attached to Imagimals the following day. The second theatrical trailer was released on May 29, 2017. With Tomy's rights to makes toys based on the Gabriel Garza franchise to expire, Jazwares made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their licence started in 2016 and they will design and develop products immediately with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game, titled Gabriel Garza 3: Fusion Madness, has been announced to accompany the film's release. It will be developed by Criterion Games and Electronic Arts will publish the tie-in game. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, Funko and Mott's. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 88 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Gabriel Garza 3 combines of its most wondrous animation and its important plot and always gives entertainment to family audience in any Gingo production." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 47 out of 100, based on 28 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Sequel In March 2017, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that a fourth Gabriel Garza film is already being planned. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Gabriel Garza 3 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki